


For A Night

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Cuddles, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Aurora and Phillip discuss one of the latter's many many cousins.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Kudos: 19





	For A Night

**Author's Note:**

> btw I'm fully aware that Phillip having thirteen cousins makes it seem like he's related to Hans and the Princes of the Southern Isles

His royal highness Prince Phillip, the only son of King Hubert and only husband of Princess Aurora, had many cousins — thirteen of them in fact. 

Some were the children of various aunts and uncles and others were the children of other various cousins and distant relatives. Phillip had so many of them that Aurora was starting to have difficulties keeping up with them all. It took quite a bit of coaching and studying for her to understand her husband’s family tree. 

Aurora found that associating certain traits to certain cousins helped her remember them more. The more positive examples were Cornelius with the fancy hair, Gareth with the lovely flower garden, and Elaine with the fondness for the hurdy gurdy.

On the other hand, the less positive examples were Hector who liked to pull childish pranks, Hortensia who had been widowed a suspicious amount of times, and Reginald with the bad temper and penchant for blackberry wine. 

The latter had invited Phillip and Aurora to his home for the weekend. To the shock of no one, Phillip found it hard to get excited about it. 

According to Phillip, Reginald essentially shirked any royal duties in favour of taking care of his vineyards. It would be an admirable commitment had he been more interested in actually maintaining his business than chasing the bottom of every wine barrel. 

The two grew up in close proximity with one another. Their fathers were brothers with Hubert being the eldest. It was during that childhood where Phillip became the victim of Reginald’s various antics, whether it be bothering the servants for a cheap laugh or starting fights with people he really should not be starting fights with. 

Phillip really wished that Reginald had given up that last habit when they reached adulthood. 

In the morning light, the topic of conversation between Aurora and Phillip was the same one from last night. It seemed that every time he discussed his cousins, the usually level-headed and kindly Phillip would get rather sulky. It was uncharacteristic for him to do so, as his positive demeanor was now replaced with a kind of dismal moodiness. 

As the beams of the sun leaked into their bedroom, Aurora snuggled against her husband, her head rested against his chest as he laid on his back. Both were awake, although Aurora was more conscious than he was. 

“I don’t see why you’re so bothered with Reg,” she brought up. “Last time we had dinner, I spoke to his wife all night. She was very lovely.”

“If I recall, you were talking to Dafne and not Reginald himself,” Phillip replied. He spoke groggily, as he was still half asleep. “Reg was too busy trying to goad me into jousting with him.” 

Aurora sighed. “Fair point.”

If she could recall, the first sentence Reginald had ever said to her were:  _ “Shame we hadn’t met before you officially became family.”  _ The incident involved a considerable amount of his signature blackberry wine. 

With that particular memory now replaying in her head, Aurora snuggled a little more closely to her husband and tucked her head underneath his chin. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but some of your cousins make me realize why the fairies kept me from men my entire life,” Aurora brought up. 

Phillip let out a throaty chuckle. “They know what men are like.” He began idly stroking Aurora’s soft golden locks. “You know how every visit goes — we chat for two minutes, people drink, argue, then drink some more, and then Reg suddenly proclaims that we should  _ ‘settle this like men!’ _ ”

The last time Phillip heard Reginald exclaiming that, a fight broke out in the dining hall. 

Phillip shifted a bit and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Why don’t we skip the visit?” 

“Isn’t that a punishable offence?” Aurora replied, relaxing into him more and more. 

“I don’t think so,” Phillip said. 

In perfect sync, the two shifted some more, their two bodies now tangled in the bed sheets. 

Now on top of her, Phillip nuzzled his wife’s neck, pressing gentle kisses to her soft skin. Between kisses, he whispered to her: “We could hide out in the woodcutter’s cottage.” 

“For a night?” asked Aurora, gently running her fingers through her husband’s hair. 

“For the weekend if you want,” Phillip suggested. He broke away from her, his head now hovering above hers. “Just you and me — no cousins, no in-laws... no one to disturb us.” 

Aurora grinned, the idea now dancing in her head. Admittedly, the two rarely had moments where they were truly alone. When they were not being talked to by advisors and family members, they were in the presence of servants and workers. Even in their bedchambers, they had a short amount of time together before a well-meaning maid would knock on their door. The concept of her being with Phillip, unaccompanied by anything else, put certain possibilities into her mind.

So before the sun rose for the day and before the first servant knocked on their door, Aurora made a decision.

“I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those keeping up with my other Sleeping Beauty fics, the weekend in the cottage is how Aurora and Phillip get Dawn


End file.
